Kai's love
by Athene-san
Summary: I'm not good at summary, so i don't have any (I'm new) It's TyKa.....


Kai's love.  
An TyKa story (yaoi)  
  
"Speaking" ´ Thoughts ´ * Sounds *  
  
* Beep* BeEP* BEEP* * SLAM* Tyson growl and sat up. It was Monday morning and it's was are schoolday. He didn't want to go to school but he have to. He then realise what time it was and jump out of the bed and grab some clothe and ran to bathroom. When he got out of the bathroom, he ran down stairs, to get something to eat. After he had eat, he grab his bag and his coat and ran out of the door.  
  
Same time at Kai. Kai was already awake and was ready to go to school. He grab his coat and ran out of the door. He ran down the road, that lead to the school. Then he ran around a corner and * BANG * ran in to somebody. "Hey, watch were your going" Kai said and look down to who the person was. Kai could feel his cheeks going to a deep shad of red. There on the ground sat Tyson. ´ Don't blush, it's just Tyson. The one you had a crush on since you mead him ´ Kai thought to himself. "Um, sorry Tyson" Kai mumble and look down, "It's doesn't matter" Tyson said and got up from the ground. There was a little silence, before Tyson broke it and said, "We should go to school now" " Yea" reapplied Kai and they begin to walk.  
  
After school at Tyson. The Bladebreakers sat in Tyson's dojo and wait for Tyson to get down. When they wait, Ray ask, "Do you like him, Kai? " Kai looked a little confused and said "who? ""You know who I'm talking about, Kai" "then tell me who, cause I don't know" reapplied Kai. Ray looked at him shook his head and said, "Tyson, of course ". Kai froze and said nothing ´ it is that obvious, that I like Tyson? ´. "What are you talking about, Ray? I don't like Tyson "Kai said, but he could feel his cheeks burn. "yea right, Kai. Then why do you blush? "Ray ask and smiled at Kai. "okay, okay, I do like him "Kai admitted at last. Max and Ray looked at me and grinned. Kenny wasn't there and Tyson was upstairs, looking for something. "If you like him that much then ask him out. "Max said and looked at Kai. There was a pause, where there was totally silence until Kai said "I will try to ask him, but what if he doesn't like me? ""I'm sure he do, Kai. "Max answer and smiled. "Just go up to him and ask him, "Ray said.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
´ What have I done ´ I thought to myself, when I raise myself from the ground to go upstairs and ask Tyson out. ´ Because of Ray and Max, I have to ask Tyson out, but I like him or do I love him? I really don't know ´ I thought, when I walked up the stairs to the first floor. When I stood in front of Tyson' s bedroom's door. I raised my hand to knock on it, but when I was going to knock, the door fly open and reeled Tyson just ten centimetre's away from me. I could again feel my cheek goes red and I looked down.  
  
Tyson's POV I open my door and was ready to run out, when I realise that Kai was standing there. ´ Don't blush ´ I thought to myself, but I couldn't stop it. "What are you doing here, Kai? "I ask him and looked away. "I was going to ask you something, Tyson, "he said in a low voice. I looked at confused and ask him, what? "Um, I want to, uh ask if you, um want to go, um out with me, "he said very nervous and looked down. I couldn't believe it, he ask me.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Um, do you mphnn "Kai was cut off, when Tyson press his lips to Kai's. When Kai begin to kiss back, Tyson laid his arms around Kai's neck and Kai encircle Tyson's waist and pull the other boy closer to him, when he begin to deeping the kiss. Tyson open his mouth and begin to lick Kai's bottom- lip, asking for entrance. Kai allowed it and open his mouth, so Tyson could entrance. Tyson began to ran his tongue over Kai's mouth curves and tried to remember them. They pull apart, when they could feel that they need air. "Did that answer your questions? "Tyson whispered, when he laid his head on Kai's shoulder. "yes, it did, Ty-koi "Kai answer in a low voice. " Aishiteru, Kai-koi ""Aishiteru, Ty-koi"  
  
~:Owari:~  
  
ME: It's my first fanfiction please R/R 


End file.
